


So Far Gone

by awomanalone



Series: Fantasy and Reality [3]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Car Sex, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, In Public, Love, PWP, Romance, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awomanalone/pseuds/awomanalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a sinful woman. Devilish, debauched and completely and utterly maddening.<br/>And Jack Robinson was coming to the realisation, not for the first time, that he was utterly lost to her.</p><p>Jack and Phryne dine out, and things turn sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightshinyhonest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightshinyhonest/gifts), [izzyandlouie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=izzyandlouie), [mewme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewme/gifts).



> And here's yet another smutty fic from me. This one was once again prompted by Tumblr, this time by posts about beanstalks, and about salty fingers (thank you ladygrayluvs). 
> 
> This fic is gifted to two very brilliant people. First of all to Kelly (brightshinyhonest) because she is lovely and wise and made me smile so much yesterday.  
> And to izzyandlouie, because you have her to thank for the fact this fic is now going to be 2 parts. This was going to be a one shot, and then I saw that picture she posted of NP where he looks almost naked...so now there will be a chapter 2. And it's going to be very, very dirty. 
> 
> This fic is pure PWP. There is nothing but fluff and smut in here. This can be read as a continuation from Fantasy and Reality and Sticky Situation. If you've read those, this is the date Jack is getting ready for at the end.  
> If not, this can also completely be read on its own. Just know that it's AU and Jack and Phryne have very recently got together before this fic begins. 
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Edit: This is also now gifted to mewme, because of her wonderful comment about Jack's beanstalk on tumblr, which, along with brightshinyhonest, started this all off.

She was a sinful woman. Devilish, debauched and completely and utterly maddening. 

And Jack Robinson was coming to the realisation, not for the first time, that he was utterly lost to her. 

He squirmed in his seat, eyes darting around the sumptuous room to the tables closest to them. He saw the couple on the table to their left was entirely engrossed in their meal, while to his right a man was very obviously trying to gain the affections of a woman who looked more interested in the tablecloth than her dinner partner. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing everyone else so occupied, before trying desperately to school his features into a look that would be considered socially acceptable. 

Because he was fairly certain that being caught in the throes of pleasure at one of Melbourne's finest dining establishments was not acceptable in the slightest. 

He turned back to Phryne and she caught his eyes once more, a devilishly wicked smirk forming on her beautiful face. He was enthralled, enraptured; there was no way he could tear his eyes away even if he wanted to. He watched her take the asparagus tip into her mouth, her eyes locked on his as she sucked the melted butter off the tip. Jack gulped, feeling himself grow ever harder under the table. 

At last she bit down on the steamed stalk, Jack watching every movement of her pale throat as she swallowed. His torture was over, albeit briefly. He tentatively looked down at her plate, shuddering when he saw the three spears that still adorned the white china. This woman would be the death of him, but what a pleasurable death it would be. 

“Would you care to try some, Jack? They’re utterly divine,” she purred, taking another stalk between her fingers and holding it out across the table towards him. 

Jack started to shake his head, wanting to tell her he was perfectly happy with his soup, but the wild fire dancing in her eyes brought him to a halt. Instead of refusing her, he found himself taking the proffered stalk from her fingers, raising it to his lips. He felt Phryne’s gaze boring into him as he bit down on the end, his mouth filled with the fresh taste of the asparagus and the sweet saltiness of the dressing. He devoured the rest of the stalk greedily, not being able to hold back a brief moan of approval. 

He heard Phryne chuckle and turned his gaze back to her, grinning. 

“That was delicious, Phryne.” 

“I can certainly think of something rather more delicious I’d like to take into my mouth right now.” 

Jack let out a choking cough, his face growing so hot he feared he would blend in with the crimson curtains. He reached for the glass of water in front of him, taking a long draught to calm himself. 

Phryne, for her part, was doing her utmost to look like the picture of innocence, as she ate the remaining spears. But he knew her well enough to see the tell-tale sparkle of mischief in her eyes. She lifted her fingers to her lips, sans asparagus this time, and Jack squirmed as he saw her tongue briefly dart out to lick at the butter and salt that coated her fingers. 

She held his eyes until she had finished, her hand demurely returning back to the table. He took a deep inhale of breath, exhaling as slowly as he could to try to regain sensible thought. 

“Well, that is certainly one way of cleaning up, Phryne.” 

She laughed, heartily, plucking her wine glass between her fingers, and Jack couldn’t help but grin. Phryne’s laugh was a sound he knew he would never tire of. 

“It does get the job done very well, and it would be a shame to waste one drop of something that tastes so exquisite, Jack,” she told him, glass poised to take a sip. "I imagine your fingers are similarly coated." 

He looked down at his own hand, seeing the sticky wetness over the tips of his fingers. 

"If you need any help with that...I'm more than willing to assist." 

Jack looked from his hand to Phryne, and back again, incapable of coherent thought. Had she really just suggested...in a public place...? He felt heat rise in his cheeks once more and his cock stirred uncomfortably inside his trousers. 

"No, Miss Fisher, I can take care o..." 

"Oops," Phryne exclaimed, her napkin flying to the floor beneath the table. She grinned saucily at him and Jack lost all train of thought. " _Butterfingers._ I'll just be a moment. 

Jack stared at the empty seat in front of him, hearing the rustle of linen as Phryne disappeared under the floor length table cloth. He shook his head, chuckling lightly. Maddening was certainly the right description for her. 

Lost to his thoughts, he almost leapt out of his seat as he felt a hand on one thigh and fingers interlacing with his above the table. He looked down, surveying the perfectly manicured hand that had appeared from beneath the tablecloth and which was now insistently tugging his hand downwards. A wry grin forming on his lips, he decided not to put up any resistance, allowing her to pull his hand down into his lap. 

Jack's breath caught in his throat as he suddenly felt his forefinger enveloped by a warm, wetness. Her tongue ran up and down his skin, sending all manner of sensations to his groin. She released the digit only to take another between her lips, working him into such a frenzy he found himself gripping the edge of the table for dear life. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek, forcing himself not to betray any of the pleasurable feelings engulfing him. 

Finally finished with her onslaught, Phryne gave his hardening length a playful squeeze before slipping out from beneath the table. Jack shuddered. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take- his self restraint only stretched so far. 

The waiter came to take away their plates and bring the next course. Jack watched as the roast lamb dishes were settled on the table before them, his mouth watering as the sight and smells hit him, his erection suddenly far less prescient. Perhaps they could enjoy a much calmer atmosphere for the rest of the night. 

He knew he'd spoken too soon when Phryne suddenly made a comment about the baby carrots that sat amongst the vegetables on their plates. She caught his eye as she speared one on a prong of her fork, and Jack knew he needed to prepare himself. Phryne wasn't done with him yet, and the second round was just beginning. 

*

Jack sighed as a cool breeze passed over their bodies. He peered down at Phryne where she stood nestled against him, her arm through the crook of his elbow as her hand gripped around his bicep. Even in the darkness, he could easily make out the dirty smile playing at her lips. Their pace began to slow as they reached his motor vehicle. 

Phryne let out a surprised squeak as he drew his arms around her, pulling her close against his body to capture her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth, their tongues sliding together hotly as one of her hands came up to knot into his hair. He felt the other ease itself between their bodies, and as it came to rest on the front of his trousers, Jack finally wrenched his mouth away from hers. 

"Phryne," he growled, as she began to stroke him back and forth. He reached a hand down to still hers. She looked up at him, her mouth twisted into an expression of shocked innocence even as her eyes sparkled saucily. 

"What's wrong, Jack?" 

He shook his head at her, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips, before pulling her towards the car. Phryne came with a giggle, brushing past him wickedly as he held the door open to hand her into the motorcar. 

He slipped in beside her, shutting the door and gripping his hands around the steering wheel, before turning his head to look at the glorious woman sat in the passenger seat. 

“Shall we go?” 

Phryne ran her tongue over her lower lip before she spoke, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. “Yes. Let’s go. I’m oh so desperate to get home.” 

*

“You know, a man could get a complex,” he began at last, keeping his eyes fixed on the road, “at having his manhood so pointedly compared first with those thin asparagus spears, and then with baby carrots.” 

Phryne chuckled. “Oh it wasn’t meant to be a comparison of size, dear. We both know you’re thoroughly better endowed.” 

He angled his head slightly away from her, trying to hide the grin that had formed on his face at her words. 

“I just had to use whatever I had at hand. What would you like to be compared to then, Jack? A cucumber, maybe Jack? Long and hard? Or perhaps a large, thick marrow?” 

His hands gripped the steering wheel tighter as he tried not to laugh at her words. 

"Oh!" Phryne exclaimed. "I've got it!" 

Jack's eyebrows knitted in confusion as he tried to keep his eyes fixed on the road. The excitement in her voice was startling...and slightly worrying. 

"Care to hear a tale, Jack?" she purred, her hand insinuating itself on his thigh. His whole body alight tensed at her touch, his eyes flickering to her for the briefest of seconds. She really was remarkable. Eyes fixed back on the road, he nodded his head as her fingers began to stroke lightly over his dress pants. 

"Once upon a time," Phryne whispered, her voice low and raspy. "there was a lovely young Jack who swapped his cow for a bag of magical beans. And when he planted the beans, they grew into a long, thick, hard beanstalk." 

"Not quite, Miss Fisher. There's no giant to slay at the end, and there'll certainly be no climbing," he retorted, his voice laced with laughter. 

"Oh Jack! You haven't even let me finish. I haven't got to the good part yet," Phryne told him cheekily, her hand darting further towards his hardening length as she spoke her words. 

“As I was saying, this lovely young Jack grew a beautiful beanstalk. He cultivated it, until it grew strong and proud and tall. But still there was something missing- his touch just wasn’t enough for this beautiful beanstalk. So he put up a large fortress around himself and his beanstalk, hiding both from the outside world for many, many years. 

“Then one day, a cunning maiden traipsed upon our Jack and his beanstalk. By now this lovely Jack had grown into a dashingly handsome man. And this smart and resourceful lady could easily see what wonders lay beneath that seemingly impenetrable fortress. So she set to work, peeling back layer upon layer until no barriers remained. 

“And at her touch, the beanstalk thrived and blossomed, as did the handsome Jack. Because he realised…that this wily, resourceful maiden…that she was exactly what he needed.” 

Jack hadn’t realised he was holding his breath until Phryne ceased to a stop and the car became silent. Her voice had grown quieter, more vulnerable, as her tale ended. He longed to reach out and touch her, to take her into his arms. 

Drawing the car to a stop at the side of the road, Jack turned towards her, taking her hands between his. 

“And what he wanted. More than anything,” he told her, his eyes seeking out hers. A small smile formed at Phryne’s lips, growing larger as he moved in to place a light kiss to her mouth. 

He leaned back to look at her, stroking his fingers along her neck. “And what became of the beautiful, cunning maiden?” 

Phryne sighed, her eyes closing. When they reopened, Jack was momentarily shocked by the mix of desire and adoration that he found in their depths. “Oh, she too made a discovery- that he was exactly what she wanted … and needed, as well.” 

Her mouth found his again, their kisses rapidly becoming more frenzied and passionate. His body was coursing with desire, and as Phryne drew his lower lip between her teeth he jolted upwards, whacking his head on the roof of the car. 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, rubbing at his throbbing head. He saw Phryne trying not to laugh and scowled at her, struggling to hold back his own laughter. “Do pardon my language, Phryne.” 

“I only wish you were that vocal in bed.” 

He gaped at her, unable to reply, heat flooding through his body once more. 

“You know, Jack,” Phryne purred, “as much as I love the tale I’ve just spun, I don’t think you can completely discount climbing. Just imagine it; me climbing up your body, wrapping my legs around your neck and hanging onto the ceiling light to pull myself upwards to press my sex against your mouth, to have you lick and suck at my clit until I’m writhing in ecstasy.”

Jack groaned; his brain assaulted with all manner of dizzyingly debauched images at her words. His trousers were now tenting very visibly in the pale moonlight and the fact that he could see Phryne’s eyes firmly fixed on that particular part of his body wasn’t helping matters in the slightest. His eyes closed in pleasure as her fingers sought out his cock once more through his trousers, settling into a slow rhythm of firm strokes that was rapidly making him lose all control. 

In a public place. 

“Phryne!” 

She up at him innocently, stilling the movements of her hand. “Yes, Jack dear?” 

“We c-can’t d-do this here!” he hissed, the words catching in his throat as her fingers moved to his thighs, her nails dragging lightly across the trouser legs. 

“Well it’s a good half hour before we get back to my house, Jack, if we go at your pace. And I’m not sure your predicament can wait that long.” 

“Just because I adhere to the speed limits,” he retorted, settling into a familiar repartee of theirs. 

Phryne laughed rather filthily, the sound deep and wicked to his ears. “I don’t mind you adhering to the speed limit Jack. But perhaps you might feel better if you adhered yourself to me right now…or rather if you let me adhere myself to a certain part of you that is most certainly standing to attention.” 

Jack looked between Phryne, his straining erection, and the darkness surrounding their car, trying to resolve the conundrum he was faced with. As Phryne gave his thigh a light squeeze and he had to stop his body from shaking with lust, he knew his decision was made. 

He turned to face her, letting his lips draw up into a smirk as he wracked his brains for the best way of putting what he was about to say. “Okay then, as you wish. _Have at it_ , Phryne.” 

Her eyes sparkled playfully at him and he leaned back in the seat, anticipation filling him. Slowly, Phryne unbuttoned his trousers, before letting her fingers lightly ghost over his length through his thin cotton undershorts. She pulled his cock free, wetting her lips with her tongue. Jack watched her intently as she lowered her head, sucking him into her mouth. It didn’t matter how many times he had felt her do this over those past few heady days of intimacy with her- the sensation of her hot, wet mouth closing over him felt was still exquisite, and he was fairly certain that he would never tire of it. 

She licked and sucked at him, flicking her tongue against his tip and releasing him only to take him further into her mouth, her teeth lightly scraping against his sensitive flesh. Phryne was relentless, working him until he was frenzied and quaking with desire. He tensed his muscles and pushed down into the seat, forcing himself not to thrust his hips even as the sensations threatened to overpower him. With a final flick of her tongue against his tip, he shuddered and spilled down her throat, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as he felt the contractions of Phryne’s throat as she swallowed down every drop. 

Releasing him, she pressed a brief kiss to his sensitive tip, chuckling as his whole body convulsed with his sensitivity. She tucked him back inside his undershorts and rebuttoned his trousers, sitting back up in her seat. 

“Phryne…” Jack began breathily, unsure quite what it was he wanted to articulate. 

She reached out and pressed a finger against his lips. “Shh, Jack. You don't have to say a word." 

He smiled, pressing his lips to the pad of her finger, delighting in the fact that she shivered at his touch. 

"Now get us home please, Jack," she told him softly, "because right now all I want is to feel you buried inside me." 

He grinned at her, before turning back towards the dashboard. As he placed his hands on the steering wheel, he felt Phryne's smooth palm stroke over the skin of his knuckle, and out of the corner of his eye he spied her leaning forwards in her seat. 

Intrigued, he glanced over at her, and with a start he realised she was removing her knickers. Phryne straightened, the royal blue silk hanging invitingly from one finger. He watched as she deftly folded them in her hand, before leaning across to him, so close to him he could feel her cool breath on his face. She slipped them into his breast pocket with a pat. 

Jack looked down at his jacket. The edge of the silk was plainly visible, yet he saw that to an outside observer it could easily be passed off as a handkerchief. He sighed deeply. There was no way he'd be forgetting what it was in a hurry. 

"Just a little incentive for you to drive a little faster Jack. I won't be needing them for the rest of the night." 

He shook his head to himself with a grin as he started the car once more. 

"There'll be no swinging from the light fixtures though, Phryne." 

"Are you sure, Jack?" she chuckled, her voice warm and sultry. "I think we should see where the night takes us. And I can think of plenty of ways to convince you otherwise." 

Jack tilted his head to look at her, seeing the dirty grin on her lips. Her hair was mussed, her lipstick smudged and her cheeks were a lovely shade of pink. All in all he thought she had never looked more intoxicatingly beautiful. 

As he set off down the street, he briefly glanced at Phryne once more. She was still sat there grinning, and hadn't yet attempted to clean herself up. Perhaps, he thought to himself with a small smile, he wasn't the only one who was lost. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want to tear you right out of that suit, Jack."

As Phryne toppled backwards onto the bed, laughter tumbling from her lips and through her entire body, Jack was transfixed. He stood at the foot of the bed, watching her as she sunk down into the quilts, head tossed back just below the pillows. She was splayed out, her arms thrown back carelessly behind her, her dress already rumpled. One knee was bent upwards while the other long, lithe leg was thrown off to the side, rucking her dress up around her and giving him a tantalising view of the soft, wet heat that lay between her thighs. He stared, unabashedly, completely spellbound. 

Phryne lifted her head and fixed him with her gaze. “Are you going to join me, Inspector?” she purred, arching her neck in just the way that immediately drew her breasts to his attention, the soft moonlight illuminating the peaks of her nipples. He caught sight of the slightly devious smile on her face and knew she was very well aware of the effect of her movements. Yet still he held fast to his position at the foot of the bed, and said not a word. 

She shook her head at him, eyes glinting mischievously. "Jack," she called out, her voice now a husky caress. "Here I am spread out before you, my entire body quaking with my desire for you. And yet there you stand, so quiet and still. Do come closer, my darling." 

He pushed down, hard, with the soles of his feet, anchoring himself to the floor. He wasn't about to move and break the illusion just yet, no matter how alluring she was. He was also having too much fun to stop. 

Phryne let out an adorable huff, throwing her hand over her forehead. 

Jack continued to stare, a wicked smirk slowly forming on his face. He could feel Phryne watching him intently, and saw her eyebrows shoot up at his expression. 

"Jack?” 

Still he stood there, casting his eyes all over her body with a low murmur of approval. He found her eyes again and saw them filled with intrigue. 

“Jack?” she called out again, exasperation seeping into her voice, turning his smirk into a wry grin. He reached forward and saw Phryne’s eyes dilate with desire and anticipation. 

“Jack Robinson!” she groaned, as at the very last moment his hand changed its trajectory and instead began smoothing down the bedclothes. “You are the most awful tease! Standing there with that devilish expression on your face while you’ve got my knickers plainly visible in your pocket.” 

He chuckled. “What can I say? I’m utterly mesmerised.” 

Phryne stared at him in wonderment, before she let out a small cough and her expression turned cheeky once more. 

“Well, Jack, I can assure you, you’ll be even more mesmerised once you remove this dress and your suit.” 

“Oh, will I?” he rumbled, reaching out to lightly caress one long, stockinged leg. Phryne shivered, albeit briefly before regaining her composure, and he felt a surge of pride rise through him. He loved seeing the effect his touch could have on her, seeing that she was just as lost to it all as he was with her. 

He ran his hand higher, moving slowly, one finger at a time, seeking out the bare skin above her stockings and garters. As the pads of his fingers found that smooth expanse, Phryne let out a hum of approval. She wriggled further down the bed, sending him a saucy smile as her change in position gave him better access. He stroked his fingers along the creamy white skin of her thighs, ghosting over her sex as he trailed them from one thigh to the other. 

She was so very, very wet; the folds of her sex glistening before his eyes. Slowly, he ran one finger along her slick folds, smiling as Phryne’s body shivered. He parted her lips, dipping his fingers into her slick heat. Phryne bucked against the bed, her hips rising to press him further against her. Jack chuckled, grazing the pads of his fingers over her clit and marvelling as she let out a small, delicious moan of pleasure at the lightest of his touches. He repeated the action again, drawing a lazy circle around the throbbing nub. Phryne groaned, arching against him once more, her eyes deep, endless pools as she caught his gaze. 

“I want to tear you right out of that suit, Jack,” she announced huskily. He could plainly hear the arousal in her voice and he felt himself stirring once more. He began to remove his jacket, feeling the heat of Phryne’s gaze on him, but she let out a murmur of disapproval. His eyebrows shot up as she fought her way up off the bed, her movements lacking her usual grace, and got to her knees, crawling over to him. She sat back on her legs as she reached him, capturing his mouth with hers. One hand fisted into his hair as their tongues connected; their kisses passionate and frenzied. Jack wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her against his chest, craving the feel of her against him. He felt Phryne’s free hand busily work between them and smiled into the kiss; allowing her to slip it under his jacket and around his back. She yanked at the back of his shirt as he drew her lower lip between his teeth, pulling shirt and undershirt clear of his body until her palm was pressed against his bare skin. Lust shot through him as Phryne’s fingers worked their way downwards and disappeared beneath his trousers and undershorts, settling on his bare behind. 

He groaned into her mouth as she began to use what little leverage her hand had inside his trousers, running her nails over his skin and giving his backside a playful squeeze, every sensation sending jolts of pleasure to his groin. He finally wrenched his mouth from hers, releasing his grip on her to take a brief survey of her gown, and how quickly he was going to be able to remove it. 

"Buttons, Jack," Phryne rasped, inclining her head forward. He glanced at the bare skin of her upper back, before noticing the trail of pearls that lead a path from the edge of the gown to the curve of her behind. 

He moved around her, leaning down onto the bed behind her as he worked, confidently yet with haste, to free each round stone from its fastening. At last reaching the bottom, he pulled the fabric apart, freeing her pale, luminescent skin to hungry gaze. Unable to help himself, he pressed a brief, open mouthed kiss to the small of her back, his hands darting around her to keep her up as she teetered dangerously over the edge of the bed. He stood up once more, returning to his position before her, and pulled the now loose dress up over her head, walking towards the screen to deposit it over the top. As he turned back to Phryne, he was struck by the sight of her; on her knees, naked save for a glittering necklace, stockings and garters. 

He paced back over to her, intent on kissing her once more, but Phryne leant just out of his reach, instead grabbing hold of his jacket and pulling until, with a little aid, she had divested him of that garment and tossed it backwards to land on the chair of her vanity. She began to make quick work of the buttons of his white shirt, which very soon became company on the chair for jacket. She ran her hands beneath his undershirt, her palms tracing every contour of his stomach and chest as she pulled the fabric up to reveal inch after inch of him. He raised his arms to help her slip the shirt off him, shuddering as he saw her tongue dart out of her mouth to wet her lips. 

“Much better,” Phryne murmured against his skin as she pressed her lips to his neck. Her hands were still busy, running down his abdomen towards his hardening length. He stilled them, easing his hands around her back to lower her to the bed. She let out a giggle as her back met the covers, letting her legs hang over the edge of the bed on either side of his body. Slowly, not taking his eyes off of hers, Jack lowered himself so he was knelt before her on the floor. He watched as Phryne raised herself up slightly, propping herself on her elbows. He could see the anticipation sparkling in his eyes. 

Placing his hands on her thighs, he caressed her creamy skin, drawing the tips of his fingers from her hips to her knees and back again. He felt Phryne shiver, and repeated the action, this time ghosting over her sex. As he followed the trail for a third time, he finally dipped his fingers inside her, parting her folds and spreading her slick wetness and his fingers explored her. She let out a gasp as he slipped a finger inside her, sliding in and out before experimenting with a slight curl of the digit that had her writhing before him. He added another finger, delighting in her groan of pleasure, before lowering his head and pressing his mouth against her. 

She bucked up against him as he ran his tongue around her clit, keeping her folds parted with his deft fingers as he lapped greedily at her. Phryne’s legs began to quiver and shake around him, and with a brief questioning look he pulled them up onto his shoulders, burying his face even deeper into her. He felt her hands knot into his hair, keeping him exactly where he was. Not that he had any intention of moving. 

With a series of soft, open mouthed kisses to her clit, his tongue darting out to flick against her, Phryne let out a breathy whimper as she fell apart beneath him. She shuddered into her climax, Jack running his hands soothingly along her thighs as she slowly came down from the highs of her release. He lifted his head to look at her, finding her eyes dazed but intent on him. 

Phryne arched her neck, pushing down into the bed with her hands to stretch her arms before fixing her eyes on him again. 

“Need you, Jack,” she murmured, “inside me.” 

He eased her legs off his shoulders and back down onto the bed, standing to remove the rest of his clothing. 

His mind flew back to her earlier comments about climbing. Perhaps...no...he couldn’t...could he? He looked over again at Phryne, seeing the beautifully wicked grin adorning her face, and made his choice. 

“Jack!” Phryne squeaked, her hands darting out to lock around the back of his neck, as he pulled her to his chest and wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“Do you trust me, Phryne?” 

Phryne rolled her eyes at him, her grip around both this neck and his waist tightening as he began to walk them towards the wall of her bedroom. “Implicitly.” 

“You did say you wanted to climb...and while I can’t quite envisage having you hang off the light fixtures, I’m...willing to try something a little different.” 

Jack watched her face as it twisted with confusion, before her eyes suddenly went wide as her back touched the wall. He continued to watch her, intently, needing her complete reassurance. 

Phryne released one hand from around his neck, letting it trail softly down his cheek before cupping his jaw line. “Oh, Jack,” she rasped, her eyes suddenly appearing very watery. His eyes flickered down to her lips, seeing the bright smile that adorned them. 

“ Ease your grip, slightly, Phryne,” he told her with a rather large smile himself. He felt her legs begin to loosen around his waist and knew it was now or never. 

Bracing Phryne against the wall, he used his hands under her behind as leverage to lift her upwards. He marvelled at the look of glee that filled her face as he did so, before he felt his own face contort in pleasure as, with a little manoeuvring on both their parts, Phryne slid down the wall and he was sheathed within her. The feeling of her, hot and wet around him, almost undid him right there and then. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, in and out, needing to get some clarity. As he opened them, he caught sight of the wicked gleam in Phryne’s eyes, and it suddenly occurred to him how much control he had in this position. And even more, how much control Phryne was yielding to him, quite happily it seemed. Her eyes betrayed no apprehensions, no doubts...only delightful anticipation. 

Jack began to move, thrusting shallowly into her at first as he held her tightly to his body. He slowly picked up his pace, keeping his movements as gentle as he could so as not to jolt her against the wall. Phryne bounced up and down against him, the movement giving him a tantalising show as her breasts danced before his eyes. 

“Oh god, Jack!” Phryne groaned, arching her neck in pleasure. He looked down at their joined bodies, smiling as he discovered the source of her pleasure. He thrust into her again, a little harder this time, and Phryne gripped him tighter as his body rubbed once more against the little nub that gave her so much ecstasy. He repeated the action, twisting his hips ever so slightly, and Phryne screamed, digging her nails into the top of his back as her eyes shut with release. She clung to him, burying her face in his neck as her muscles clenched around him, her entire body entirely overcome with her climax. He stilled himself inside her, holding her close to him as she rocked and shook through the aftershocks of her pleasure. 

“Jack,” she murmured breathily against his neck, pressing her lips to his skin. His body quivered at her touch and made them both suddenly very aware of his cock, still buried inside her. Phryne removed her face from his neck, leaning backwards to look at him. 

“You’re remarkable, Jack Robinson,” she told him, her eyes looking- at least to his knowledge- slightly dreamy. “But you don’t have to hold out on my account. Let go, Jack.” 

She wriggled her hips and he took her incentive, beginning to thrust into her once again. Truth be told, his legs were beginning to tire, but he didn’t regret the position for a second. If only for the sheer pleasure of being encased inside Phryne’s wet heat while he held her in his arms, their position leaving him able to watch every evidence of her pleasure on her beautiful visage. 

“Jack, move back a little.” He was roused from his thoughts by Phryne´s breathy voice. He gazed at her, seeing all the signs that she was close. Her face flushed, her normally pristine hair practically plastered to her head with sweat and her eyes dilated with desire- he thought that she'd never looked more beautiful. 

"Trust me," she rasped. 

Doing as she said, he took a step backwards. He watched with intrigue as Phryne let go of his neck and leant backwards towards the wall. He helped ease her into the position, sliding one of his hands into the small of her back so she didn't hurt herself. He returned the hand to her glorious derrière to support her as Phryne's shoulders met with the wall and her hands moved to brace herself. 

"Keep me up, Jack," she implored, eyes finding his. 

"Always," he rumbled, the corners of his mouth pulling up into a smile. 

Slowly, she began to move, circling her hips against him. She moved one way, then the other, the slow movements sending him into overdrive. The feeling was exquisite, and he couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into her. Phryne’s neck arched in pleasure and he repeated the action on the next undulation of her hips, starting up a slow, deliberate rhythm that was quite unlike anything he had ever felt before. Phryne moaned over and over, the sounds delicious and filthy and driving him further and further onwards. 

“Fuck! Phryne!” he groaned, as a particularly successful twist of her hips almost took him over the edge, his knees beginning to buckle beneath him. 

Phryne laughed, or rather, cackled. Jack screwed his eyes up at her, shooting her the dirtiest look he could muster, but only managed to end up laughing himself. He threw his arm against the wall beside her in a bid to keep his balance, the laughter and arousal coursing through his body making it an effort to remain standing. 

“Well you did say you wanted me to be more vocal,” he told her, biting his lip. 

Phryne leaned forward, smacking her lips against his in a quick, hard kiss. 

“You, Jack, are perfect.” 

He chuckled, feeling his cheeks go warm at her words, even considering the position they were in. “Not quite. I don’t know how much longer I can stand. I’m not as young as I used to be.” 

“I’m quite positive I can forgive you for that,” Phryne told him with a smile. “Though you’re certainly not an old man yet, Jack.” 

Phryne wrapped her arms back around his neck and tightened her thighs around his waist, the sensation making him jolt as it pushed him deeper inside her. He carried her back towards the bed and managed to slowly sit down, Phryne on his lap, still joined. 

She grinned wickedly at him, motioning for him to recline on the silken sheets. He did as instructed, pulling her with him until she straddled him. He gazed at the vision above him, hair mussed, lipstick smudged, breasts shining in the stream of moonlight, and for a moment he completely lost all ability to breathe. She was glorious. 

Phryne began to rock her hips against him, sliding up and down as she rode him slowly, deliberately. He watched her face contorted with pleasure, her mouth opening and closing as she panted for breath. He was close, oh so close. 

Jack reached a hand between them, seeking out her clit with his questing fingers. He rubbed and twisted in time with her movements, delighting in the way her eyes became dazed and her breathing even more laboured. He thrust up into her, meeting her hips with his own, continuing his onslaught with his fingers. Phryne cried out as she climaxed, clenching around him and wringing out his own release. He spilled inside her, keeping his hand on her clit as she rode out every wave of her pleasure, finally slumping down on top of his chest with a long sigh. 

He ran his hand through her hair, letting the silky strands fall through his fingers. Phryne moaned against his chest, the sensation tickling him and causing him to jolt upwards. He couldn't hold back a small cry as the movement travelled straight to his cock, still sheathed within her. He removed himself from her slick folds, pulling her so she was curled around his side. Phryne snuggled down against him, her nose pressed to his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her body to pull her tighter to him. 

"Was that a good enough first date, Jack?" Phryne asked teasingly, lifting her head to meet his gaze. 

"Oh yes," he rumbled, caressing the soft, smooth skin of her bare back. "Perfect. Although perhaps next time you could refrain from getting me into a...predicament...in public." 

She laughed, a bright smile lighting up her face. "I would apologise, Jack, but you know very well I'm not one to resist temptation. I will try at least try to be better when you take me out wherever it is you're planning though," she told him, curiosity lighting up her eyes. He knew she was dying to know that particular detail, but he was keeping his cards close to his chest, for the time being. 

"But when the thing I desire is so very tempting and sat mere metres away...what's a _cunning maiden to do, Jack?_ " 

He tried to mask the look of surprise as he hand found its way to his groin once more. He was nowhere near ready, but he couldn't prevent his cock from twitching as she briefly caressed it with her fingers. 

"I'm very glad my little story had such an effect on you Jack." 

He pressed his lips briefly yet passionately to hers in lieu of an answer. 

When he pulled back, Phryne was beaming at him. "Jack and his beanstalk. Mmmmmmm. And what a lovely beanstalk it is that you have." 

Jack felt his face flush but tried to keep himself together. He focused his mind on the reality of the situation- he was naked in bed, with an equally naked Phryne lying half of top of him, having just made love to her against a wall. He was fairly sure the time for embarrassment had passed. 

"All the better for your dutiful attentions and," he tried to recall her earlier words, " _cultivation_." 

"You're very welcome, Jack. I'm happy to do all I can, for the well being of such a _prized specimen_." 

As one of her nails raked down his slowly hardening length, Jack looked up at the beautiful woman that lay atop him. Yes, she was cheeky, and infuriating and utterly maddening, but he wouldn't want her any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know what you think


End file.
